


Kanashiki to boe

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Family, Incest, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun se estaba comportando algo raro en ese último tiempo.  El Dragón no quería creer mucho en las palabras del Pegasus, no le parecía que Ikki estaba tratando de distanciarlos de él. La única forma de ayudar a su hermano menor era ayudándose primero a sí mismo. Había aceptado el error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mentiras

_**Kanashiki to boe** _

_**(Heridas y dolor)** _

**(…)**

Shun se estaba comportando algo raro en ese último tiempo. Todos en la mansión habían notado el cambio, pero así como Andrómeda estaba raro no dejaba que nadie se le acercara mucho. Seiya decidió que era hora de hacer algo por él; si seguía así lo más probable, caería en una sería depresión.

A la mañana, cuando Shun salía a correr, era el mejor momento para dialogar sobre el tema. El Pegasus no sabía cómo, pero ese día en particular se había podido despertar relativamente temprano. Cuando bajó para desayunar se encontró con Ikki en la cocina leyendo lo más tranquilo el periódico, a su lado desayunaba Shiryu, solo faltaba Hyoga para que estuvieran todos los interesados en Shun. Así que Seiya fue a buscarlo a su cuarto. Ahora sí, una vez todos reunidos, la charla pertinente dio comienzo.

—Ikki, es tu hermano. ¿Ni siquiera un indicio de lo que le está pasando? ¿Ni siquiera te puedes dar una idea? —le preguntó Seiya con preocupación a la persona que, creía él, más podría llegar a saber de Shun.  
—Sinceramente —dijo Ikki dejando de lado el periódico— yo no veo que a él le esté pasando algo grave.  
—La verdad, Ikki... Shun no es el mismo —acotó Shiryu sosteniendo la misma idea que el Pegasus.  
—¿A ver? ¿En qué ven ustedes que Shun ha cambiado rotundamente?  
—En tantas cosas... —respondió Hyoga en tono de reproche, ¿cómo podía ser que Ikki no lo notara?— No es tan... cariñoso como antes. —Una sensación extraña lo invadió al decir aquello.  
—No lo veo tan así —argumentó el Phoenix—. Si ha dejado de ser tan cariñoso, como tú dices, será tal vez porque ha madurado.  
—No solo eso, Ikki —Siguió Seiya a la vez que se sentaba en la silla cerca de su amigo— También está más callado que antes, no es tan alegre como suele serlo habitualmente.  
—En eso también opino lo mismo. De hecho pasa más tiempo encerrado que con nosotros. —Shiryu acercó una silla y también se sentó.  
—Cuando a él le encantaba estar entre nosotros, aunque sea para charlar. —Era evidente que el Cisne extrañaba todo eso, porque sus palabras tenían un tinte de tristeza. Si alguien en la mansión sentía más la ausencia de Andrómeda, ese era él.  
—Me parecen que exageran —continuó un escéptico Phoenix—. Yo creo que él está madurando, está dejando de ser el niño que siempre fue. —Plasmó una sonrisa de falsa comprensión.  
—Ikki… —quiso quejarse Seiya.  
—Acéptenlo como yo lo acepto. Shun está creciendo.  
—Crecer no significa deprimirse. —El Pegasus largó de una vez lo que pensaba.  
—No creo que sea para tanto, Seiya. Pero bueno, no se preocupen. Me ocuparé de saber qué es lo que le está pasando. Tal vez mi hermano está atravesando por un mal momento.  
—Es verdad, quizás en el estudio las cosas no le vayan bien. O en el amor esté sufriendo. —El Dragón deseaba que algo, tan sencillo y de fácil solución, fuera—. Dejemos las cosas en manos de Ikki. Él mejor que nadie sabrá que hacer.  
—Sí. Ikki ¿te encargarás tú? —preguntó un aún preocupado Seiya.  
—Por supuesto, es mi hermanito.  
—Yo... Yo también trataré de hablar con él. —El Cisne trataba de ayudar, pero Ikki se lo impidió.  
—No, Hyoga. Déjame esto a mí. Si vamos los dos, tal vez no quiera hablar. Se sentirá presionado —objetó. A pesar de no querer quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por su amigo aceptó la propuesta porque Ikki tenía un buen punto.  
—Sí. Tienes razón. Será mejor así. —No estaba convencido del todo. Shiryu notó eso y lo tranquilizó.  
—No te preocupes, Hyoga. Ya verás que si a Shun algo malo le sucede, lo hablará con Ikki. A su hermano no le oculta nunca nada.  
—Bueno, Ikki... cuando sepas algo nos lo comunicas urgente, ¿sí? —finalizó el Pegasus.

Era obvio que todos estaban preocupados a la vez que extrañaban el trato tan dulce de su parte. Sí, Shun se extrañaba horrores. Luego de la afirmativa del Phoenix, quien seguía insistiendo en que nada grave le ocurría a su hermano, la charla tuvo que ser suspendida por la llegada de Andrómeda.

Se respiraba un ambiente extraño en la mansión, aun así todos depositaron las esperanzas en Ikki. No se meterían en el medio. Sin embargo era inevitable preocuparse por Shun. Tanto Seiya como los demás insistían con lo mismo: cada vez estaba peor; pero si el Phoenix no había comunicado nada, era porque seguro nada malo le pasaba, ¿verdad?

Se encontraban los cuatro a punto de ver una película en la televisión, excusa para poder sacar a Andrómeda de su propio encierro. Ikki fue a buscarlo y luego de tardarse bastante regresó solo argumentando que no había podido convencerlo. Seiya sabía que no debía involucrarse, pero era Seiya y Shun su amigo. Excusándose se levantó diciendo que iría al baño.

—Seiya, puedes usar el baño de abajo —dijo Ikki al descubrir sus intenciones.  
—Sí, pero… iré a mi habitación para... cerrar la ventana que dejé abierta. De paso voy al baño. —Aquello había quedado visiblemente como una excusa, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

La mirada del Phoenix lo dijo todo. Aun así el Pegasus subió las escaleras desafiante. ¿Acaso no podía saber cómo estaba su amigo? No quería involucrarse en la misión de Ikki por descubrir lo que le ocurría a Shun, pero por preguntarle cómo estaba no le haría daño a nadie tampoco. No era para tanto. Al llegar a la puerta dudó en golpear. ¿Qué le diría? ¡Por supuesto! Le preguntaría como estaba, lo natural.

—Adelante. —La voz de Shun se escuchó apenas.  
—Hola, Shun... —Seiya no sabía cómo comenzar el diálogo.  
—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas, Seiya?  
—¿Por qué no bajaste a mirar la película con nosotros? Alquilamos una de terror, de esas que a ti te gustan: zombies.  
—Gracias, pero —Shun sonrió apenas, un tinte extraño había en su voz, acompañado de una expresión melancólica— no tengo ganas de mirar una película ahora. Quizás más tarde, ¿sí? —murmuró. El Pegasus se acercó a la cama para sentar a su lado y trató de hablarle para darle consuelo e inspirarle confianza.  
—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre, Shun? —preguntó casi en un susurro.  
—N-Nada, Seiya. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Andrómeda se mostró visiblemente nervioso e incómodo por ese interrogatorio. Seiya estaba haciendo lo que había prometido no hacer: involucrarse; pero ya estaba ahí y no se iría sin una respuesta.  
—Te noto... algo triste. ¿Qué te pasa, Shun? —preguntó sonriendo y acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla.

Los ojos de Shun estaban brillantes y el Pegasus podía jurar que su amigo en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Antes de que Andrómeda pudiera siquiera responder el gesto con una lágrima o con una sonrisa, como a él le hubiera gustado, apareció de Ikki de imprevisto. Seiya se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier acusación de su amigo.

—Seiya, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo Ikki para sorpresa del Pegasus.  
—Sí, por supuesto —contestó dubitativo. Luego, Ikki le dedicó a su hermano una mirada un tanto severa que no pasó desapercibida para Seiya. Sin más, se retiraron los dos del cuarto.  
—Seiya, sé que como todos estás preocupado por mi hermano —comenzó a hablar el Phoenix apoyado en la pared y lo suficiente lejos del cuarto de su hermano—, pero déjame esto a mí. Lo conozco muy bien y sé que si le estamos todo el tiempo encima preguntándole por lo que le pasa, se cerrará más.  
—Perdón, Ikki —se disculpó Seiya tratando de entenderlo y de convencerse—. Tienes razón, tú lo conoces mejor.  
—Claro... como te dije —siguió argumentando Ikki— si lo atormentamos día y noche, se cerrará más y ni conmigo va a querer hablar. Te agradezco tu preocupación por él —finalizó con sinceridad.  
—Es obvio que me preocupo por él. Todos lo hacemos.  
—Por eso, se los agradezco a todos, pero dejen esto en mis manos —seguía insistiendo.  
—¿Has podido averiguar algo?  
—Creo que… tiene que ver con sus estudios —respondió pensativo—. Aún no he hablado bien del tema con él.  
—¿Qué esperas? —El Pegasus se censuró de golpe, aquello le había salido del alma, pues no entendía qué era lo que esperaba Ikki para averiguarlo— Me refiero a que ahora está solo en su cuarto, puedes ir y hablarle.  
—No es tan fácil. Shun tiene sus tiempos. Tengo que respetárselos.  
—Tú sabrás —concluyó Seiya desanimado.

Los días transcurrieron sin ninguna mejora en el ánimo de Shun. No quería ser extremista ni fatalista, pero Seiya veía que su amigo poco a poco iba deprimiéndose cada vez más. Por supuesto que tanto Shiryu como Hyoga pensaban lo mismo, es que en ese último tiempo estaba siendo más evidente.

A decir verdad el Dragón no quería creer mucho en las palabras del Pegasus, no le parecía que Ikki estaba tratando de distanciarlos de Shun. Era evidente que Seiya se encontraba muy enojado frente a la pasividad con la que se tomaba el asunto el Phoenix. Al mismo tiempo veía a Ikki muy posesivo para con Shun, no era para menos, trataba de averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría. ¿Quién mejor que él? Shiryu trataba de hacerle entender eso al Pegasus, aun así, terco como él solo, seguía con lo mismo.

Hyoga no emitía juicio ni opinión, se las reservaba. Aun así pensaba igual que Seiya a la vez que pensaba un poco parecido al Dragón. Ikki se encontraba un tanto posesivo de su hermano, pero quién mejor que él para sacarle la información. Lo mejor era tener plena confianza en Ikki, ¿pero por qué demonio se tardaba tanto?

Shun había salido a correr como todas las mañanas y Shiryu tuvo la genial idea de llevarlo al cine, para despejarlo un poco. Lo habló primero con el hermano mayor, recalcándole que la entrada la pagaría él.

—No, Shiryu... no gastes dinero —dijo Ikki con ímpetu.  
—Es lo de menos el dinero, Ikki. Con tal de que tu hermano salga un poco...  
—Él sale —contradijo sin fundamento alguno.  
—A correr sale. De ahí se encierra en su cuarto —objetó Shiryu en tono de reproche.  
—No, de verdad, deja Shiryu. Yo lo llevaré al cine.  
—Déjame llevarlo a mí. Además tengo ganas de ver esa película.  
—¿Quién no tiene ganas de ir a ver Episodio ocho? —acotó Seiya mientras cargaba la cuchara de cereales.  
—No creo de todos modos que quiera salir. Aun así lo llevo yo. No te preocupes. —El Phoenix fue tajante. La discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Andrómeda. El primero en hablar fue Shiryu adelantándose a Ikki.  
—¿Shun quieres ir a ver Episodio ocho conmigo? Yo pago.

Por un instante, el rostro de Shun se iluminó, devolviéndole ese brillo que había perdido. Ikki se situó cerca de su hermano y lo tomó por la espalda abrazándolo fraternalmente.

—¿O quieres ir conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ante eso, Shiryu sabía, iría a perder. No podía competir con el hermano mayor. Ikki llevaba las de ganar. Y así fue. Sin embargo aquel brillo en el rostro de Shun, desapareció dejando entrever el abatimiento y melancolía que en ese último tiempo lo acompañaba siempre. Cuando Ikki se retiró de allí y Shun iba en camino a bañarse, volteó para decirle algo a su buen amigo que le dejó una amarga sensación.

—Me hubiera encantado ir contigo, Shiryu. Gracias, pero es mi hermano, no puedo decirle que no.  
—No te preocupes, igual no soy competencia. No soy digno —dijo el Dragón con dramatismo y muy divertido. Era lo de menos con quién, mientras saliera de su encierro.

Hyoga no sabía cómo, pero había resistido la tentación de ir a hablarle a Shun, de sacarle a la fuerza lo que le ocurría. Cuántas ganas tenía de sacudirlo por los hombros hasta que largase todo. Y cuántas ganas tenía de abrazarlo y consolarlo. Fue así que un buen día tomó la decisión de acercase a él. Con determinación se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible.

Al llegar la puerta esta estaba abierta, era muy tarde y ya la mayoría se habían ido a dormir. La luz indicaba que Shun se encontraba despierto, pero al llegar descubrió que no estaba solo. Ikki estaba con él, dándole un sin fin de besos alrededor del cuello.

—Disculpen... yo... —Hyoga se sentía muy incómodo, no esperaba encontrarse al Phoenix ahí. Aunque a decir verdad era lógico que fuera a darle las buenas noches a su hermano.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Ikki adelantándose a su hermano.  
—Venía a... darle las buenas noches a Shun.  
—Bien —dijo el Phoenix sin mostrar intenciones de retirarse.  
—¿Puedo... hablar con Shun? —cuestionó dubitativo. Ikki giró la vista hacia Andrómeda, como esperando una respuesta. Shun respondió sin dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor.  
—Mañana hablamos, ¿sí?

Eso sorprendió y entristeció al Cisne, pero nada podía hacer. Se retiró desconcertado del cuarto sin decir nada. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Shiryu lo notó muy pensativo y preocupado.

—Hyoga, ¿qué pasa? Te noto muy concentrado, pensativo —preguntó dejando de lado la lectura. Y sincerándose con su amigo, el Cisne le explicó lo que pensaba, sin pelos en la lengua, sin vueltas, a lo que el Dragón incrédulo se lo increpó—. Hyoga... es muy serio lo que estás diciendo.  
—Lo sé... pero esos no eran besos propios de un hermano.  
—No lo creo. De seguro te debió parecer, pero no creo.  
—Di lo que quieras, Shiryu, pero sigo pensando igual. No es el comportamiento propio de un hermano —se mantuvo firme con su opinión. Seiya irrumpió en la cocina todavía medio dormido, quien al ver la cara de sus amigos preguntó al respecto.  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó. Ambos se miraron, el Cisne no veía el porqué de no contarle al Pegasus sus conclusiones.  
—Le estaba contando a Shiryu que ayer cuando fui al cuarto de Shun... bueno pues... Ikki le estaba dando besos.  
—Es natural, ¿no? Son hermanos —acotó Shiryu no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.  
—Besos en el cuello. De una manera... —El Cisne hizo un gesto de desaprobación— que no me gustó. —Hizo una mueca de asco. Seiya se quedó callado de golpe, parado frente a la heladera que había abierto.  
—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —preguntó Shiryu temiendo a la respuesta. El Pegasus volteó cerrando la heladera y mirando a sus dos amigos.  
—Es que... le creo a Hyoga... —Bajó la vista y se acercó a donde estaban para sentarse, y susurrando continuó hablando— Yo... Me pareció ver... No sé... Pero ayer a la tarde bajé a la sala y antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, vi entre las barandillas algo raro...  
—No te entiendo, Seiya, se más claro. —Hyoga estaba impaciente y hasta un poco enojado con la situación.  
—Me pareció ver la mano de Ikki en la entrepierna de Shun —soltó de una buena vez—, pero pensé que había sido una idea mía. De todos modos, Ikki se puso nervioso al verme. Y ahora que tú me cuentas esto, Hyoga... no sé qué pensar —finalizó cruzándose de brazos.  
—No, chicos. Paremos. Ikki no sería capaz de algo semejante, saben lo posesivo que es con Shun. Él sería la última persona en el mundo que le haría daño. —En eso el Dragón tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo con lo que el Cisne había visto, sumado a lo que había contado Seiya, algo no cerraban del todo.  
—Me sacaré las dudas e iré a hablar con Shun —reflexionó Hyoga en voz alta.  
—Sería prudente también hablarlo con Ikki —propuso el pelilargo.  
—Por supuesto. —Y con un gesto de desagrado el Cisne siguió hablando— Con él también voy a hablar muy seriamente. —Las palabras habían sido dichas con mucho enojo.

Hyoga se fue y a los pocos minutos los gritos alertaron al Dragón, seguido por un Seiya tan alarmado como él. En el jardín se encontraban discutiendo a punto de pelear un enfurecido Ikki con un rabioso Hyoga.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! ¡Sé muy bien las ganas que le tienes a mi hermano! ¡No soy idiota! —vociferaba Ikki. Antes de que el Cisne respondiera la ofensa con un golpe Shiryu intercedió tomándolo al Phoenix de un brazo, mientras el Pegasus hacía lo mismo con el rubio— ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡Mi hermano está pasando por un mal momento y tú me acusas de algo que sabes que sería incapaz de hacer! ¡Las ganas que le tienes para venir a inventar todo este cuento! ¡Suéltame, Shiryu que le voy a romper la cabeza a este estúpido!  
—¡No, Ikki! ¡Basta! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Está preocupado por Shun como todos nosotros! —El Dragón trataba de persuadir a su amigo.  
—¡Detente, Hyoga! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Si le pegas... Piensa en Shun! —Seiya intentaba lo mismo con Hyoga. Al escuchar aquellas palabras el Cisne se calmó. Ikki se soltó del agarre de su amigo con brusquedad, para luego alejarse de allí con cara de querer matar a alguien.  
—Se te fue la mano, Hyoga —le reprochó el pelilargo—. ¿Qué le dijiste?  
—Nada. Lo que pensaba —replicó.  
—Pero ¿y si estás equivocado? Es una acusación muy grave —exclamó Seiya muy agitado.  
—Iré a hablar con Shun —dijo Hyoga aún enojado  
—Hyoga... no empeores más las cosas —suplicó Shiryu.  
—¡¿Empeorar las cosas?! ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! Shun es mi amigo, tengo derecho a hablar con él, a saber cómo está. ¿Por qué tengo que depender de que si Ikki tiene ganas o no? Ya estoy harto, Shun cada día está peor y si su hermano nada puede hacer, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Shun se deprime y se pega un tiro.

Ambos, tanto el Dragón como el Pegasus, creían que Hyoga tenía toda la razón, fue por eso que ninguno de los dos lo detuvo. Sin embargo Seiya lo acompañó hasta el cuarto de Andrómeda, mientras el pelilargo se encargaba de encontrar al Phoenix para mantenerlo un poco alejado de la gran hecatombe que se venía en camino.

Una vez en el cuarto de Shun, Seiya rogaba porque Hyoga se tranquilizara un poco. No era para menos que Andrómeda se asombrara frente a la actitud avasalladora de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un poco sobresaltado.  
—¿C-Cómo estás, Shun? —Seiya se adelantó tratando de hablar con más calma.  
—Bien —respondió aun sorprendido— ¿Por qué…? —quiso cuestionar el estado de ambos, parecían desencajados, pero fue interrumpido por el Cisne quien sin preámbulos hizo lo que Seiya quería evitar que hiciera, preguntarle a rajatabla al respecto.  
—¿Shun, qué está pasando con Ikki?

Eso era a lo que más le temía Seiya, al poco tacto de Hyoga. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera frenarlo para evitar que hablara de más, llegó al cuarto un enfurecido Phoenix impidiendo la posible contestación de Shun, mientras que atrás lo seguía Shiryu.

—Ikki —exclamó el Pegasus temiendo otro posible enfrentamiento.  
—Ikki, tranquilízate. —El Dragón trató de poner paños fríos.  
—¡Ja! ¡¿Sabes qué, Shun?! —Se notaba que el Phoenix estaba profundamente dolido y enojado— Ellos creen que... ¡Maldición hasta me cuesta decirlo! ¡Semejante barbaridad!  
—¿Qué, hermano? No entiendo nada.  
—Ellos creen que yo... te hago _cosas_. Que te toco —finalizó avergonzado por esas palabras y esa idea. Shun miró a uno y a otro, hasta que dejó la vista clavada en el Cisne.  
—¿Ustedes… piensan eso? —Lucía conmocionado y no era para menos— ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar semejante cosa?!  
—Es que, Shun... —Trató de explicar el Cisne— últimamente estás mal. Lo notamos todos.  
—Y por eso se toman la libertad de inventar motivos ¿no? —preguntó Ikki con furia.  
—Sabemos que es una locura, pero... —Seiya intentó hablar.  
— _Pero_ nada. ¡¿Quiénes son para ir por ahí inventando semejante cosa de mi hermano?!  
—Pero algo te pasa —replicó el pelilargo.  
—¡¿Y yo tengo la culpa?! —cuestionó el Phoenix con incredulidad.  
—Si estoy mal, no tiene por qué tener la culpa Ikki. —Andrómeda defendió a su hermano.  
—Entonces lo reconoces... algo te pasa —apuntaló Seiya tratando de una buena vez descubrir qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
—Estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por preocuparse. ¿Me dejarían solo, por favor? —pidió un poco consternado. A lo que todos se retiraron de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo Ikki se alejó muy ofendido, dejando a los tres acusadores solos.  
—¡¿Vieron?! Les dije... —regañó Shiryu.  
—Definitivamente se nos fue la mano —Seiya estaba muy apenado.  
—Aun así Shun no nos aclaró nada. Todavía no me cierra todo esto. —Hyoga no se daba por vencido, creía que Shun ocultaba algo.  
—Basta, Hyoga. Terminemos con esto de una vez —suplicó el Dragón harto de toda la situación.  
—¿Y dejar que Shun se siga deprimiendo más? —Luego de soltar eso el Cisne se fue un poco enojado con sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que nadie hiciera nada?

 

**(…)**

 

La tensión entre ellos había disminuido bastante. Sin embargo Shun seguía igual o mejor sería decir que peor. La impotencia que sentían todos por no poder hacer algo por su amigo, por Shun, el ser que sin dudas menos merecía sufrir, les dolía en el alma. Qué injusto.

Shiryu había conseguido tranquilizar a sus dos amigos. Seiya se sentía un poco arrepentido por pensar así del Phoenix, de todos modos Hyoga no estaba conforme. Comprendía que tal vez había sido demasiado extremista. Desesperado por saber qué era lo que le ocurría a Andrómeda quizás se había atrevido a hacer conjeturas demasiado apresuradas, pero no le cuadraba. Algo le sucedía a Shun y no saber qué era, mejor dicho, y no poder ayudarlo en ello, le causaba un profundo pesar.

Los días transcurrían con agonía en aquella mansión. No había mucho por hacer. La limpieza estaba a cargo de los empleados de Saori. La comida, por simple gusto, a cargo de Shiryu, siempre le había agradado cocinar. Estaban en paz, se podría decir. Sin ninguna amenaza latente. Athena, mejor dicho su reencarnación, se encontraba demasiada ocupada con los asuntos burocráticos de la Fundación, que no tenía tiempo para reparar en lo que sucedía.

Ikki ni noticias daba de su hermano y eso desesperaba aún más a los tres amigos. Él sabría lo que estaba haciendo, con eso buscaban consolarse, en vano.

Shiryu se encontraba muy aburrido. En su cuarto no podía conciliar el sueño. Dando vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez, decidió levantarse para tomar un vaso de leche. Quizás así podría llamar al sueño, Morfeo se resistía.

Camino a la cocina, la luz de la biblioteca le llamó poderosamente la atención. Tal vez otro que se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Mejor, eso significaba compañía en una solitaria noche. Decidió acercarse, pero detuvo su andar sorprendido de lo que veía. Logro volver en sí cuando oyó la voz de Ikki.

—Shiryu —exclamó incorporándose del diván a la vez que guardaba el miembro dentro de los pantalones. Shun se levantó del piso escondiendo la cara a causa de la vergüenza que la situación le daba.  
—Ikki... ¿qué…? —Shiryu no tenía palabras— Entonces... era cierto —balbuceó consternado.  
—Un momento, Shiryu. —Ikki trataba de encontrar la forma de arreglar aquello—. No es lo que piensas. O sea... sí, es lo que es, pero yo no abuso de él. —El Dragón hizo una mueca de asco e indignación que al Phoenix le llevó a buscar un rápido apoyo en su hermano menor—. Dile, Shun. Vamos, párate... —Lo obligó a levantarse del suelo tomándolo del brazo.  
—Hermano… —murmuró Shun perdiendo la mirada, los ojos de Shiryu lo atormentaban.  
—Dile que lo que hacemos... lo hacemos por placer. —Y mirando a su amigo pelilargo quien aparentaba ocultar una furia incontenible agregó—: Sé que esto está mal. Terriblemente mal, pero no puedes acusarnos.  
—¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Shun? —Se notaba que Shiryu contenía el enojo.  
—No lo hago contra su voluntad. Él quiere. —El Phoenix buscaba defenderse—¿Verdad, Shun? Shun, dile...  
—P-Por supuesto... yo quiero... —murmuró Shun aún con la mirada baja y presa de la vergüenza—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Shiryu. —Sus palabras habían sido dichas con un poco de vacilación.  
—Por eso... no armes un escándalo —pidió Ikki— porque me echarán de la Orden si se enteran, a los dos —finalizó tratando de convencerlo.  
—Shun, ¿tú quieres esto? —El Dragón sentía que todo dependía de la respuesta de su amigo.  
—S-Sí, por favor —suplicó balbuceando— no digas nada. A nadie. Consérvanos el secreto, por favor. Aunque sea hazlo por mí.  
—¿Ves? —Ikki se mostraba un poco más aliviado.  
—No quiero que nos echen —agregó Shun con suma angustia—. Sabemos que está mal.  
—Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Aun así... —Pero persuadido por las palabras, mejor dicho, por la petición de Shun accedió—. Está bien. No contaré nada.

Se retiró con prisa de la biblioteca directo a su cuarto, no quería permanecer un segundo más allí. No hace falta decir que no logró conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de la noche. Su mente no podía procesar esas imágenes. No comprendía semejante acto morboso. La imagen de Shun con el miembro de su propio hermano en la boca no se le borraría jamás.

Era evidente que todo lo ocurrido había afectado al Dragón. Tanto Seiya como Hyoga pensaban que con Shun era suficiente como para ahora hacerse la idea de que Shiryu atravesaba por lo mismo o una depresión similar.

A pesar de los constantes bombardeos de preguntas, Shiryu logró mantener en secreto aquello, más que nada por Shun. Se lo había prometido al día siguiente cuando este había ido a verlo. Sin embargo no estaba del todo convencido. Hyoga seguía con la misma idea en la cabeza y contarle algo así a él o a Seiya... No. Era preferible mantener el secreto por la paz del cosmos todo, pero... ¿estaba haciendo bien? ¿Era correcto ocultarlo? Estas y miles de peguntas eran las que se hacía el Dragón. ¿Era prudente guardarse aquello? A pesar de todo Shun seguía igual, porque si quería, si estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué la depresión?

A Shiryu no hizo falta contar nada, poco a poco esa clase de secretos salen a la luz turbios. Un descuido del Phoenix lo había puesto en evidencia. Ese día, Hyoga estaba harto de no poder hacer nada por su amigo al que cada día lo veía peor, así que pensó en sacarle la información aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Fue por eso que esa mañana, en vez de quedarse a su clase de física, decide irse del instituto para encararlo a Shun de una buena vez. Sabía que este estaría en la mansión, últimamente faltaba mucho a clases. Entrenaba y en vez de bañarse para preparase e ir a estudiar, se encerraba en su cuarto. Así que fue en su búsqueda sabiendo que lo encontraría.

Llegó, dejo las pertenencias en la entrada y subió las escaleras. La puerta del cuarto de Shun estaba entreabierta, solo necesitó apoyar una mano para abrirla del todo. Lo siguiente que hizo le nació como un impulso. Corrió hacia Ikki derribándolo al suelo de un empujón.

Ver a su amigo llorando boca abajo con las piernas abiertas mientras era penetrado por su hermano con los pantalones a medio bajar había sido demasiado para Hyoga. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba encima del Phoenix golpeándolo a más no poder, hasta que la dulce voz de Shun desgarrada lo hizo entrar en razón.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor! ¡No le pegues más! —El pedido era desgarrador— Basta. Por favor, Hyoga. —Y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo mientras dos personas que quería mucho se peleaban a muerte.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del Cisne, el Phoenix no respondía las agresiones, hasta se podría decir que se estaba dejando pegar. Cuando pudo liberarse de la furia de Hyoga, Ikki huyó del lugar, de la escena del crimen. El Cisne creyó ver en el semblante del Phoenix algo similar a la desesperación.

—¡¿Shun?! Shun ¿estás bien? —Hyoga se acercó despacio hasta donde estaba, no sabía cómo encarar semejante problema. Sin saber qué hacer, lo tomó entre sus brazos, para que así llorara con libertad todo el tiempo que le viniera en gana. Si era por Hyoga, se quedaría así eternamente, no tenía problema.

Shun se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos del Cisne, quien con delicadeza le acomodó la ropa. No tardaron en llegar los otros dos, quienes al subir a sus respectivos cuartos se encontraron con la puerta de Shun abierta, permitiéndoles ver como este dormía en los brazos de Hyoga. Algo, sin duda, había pasado allí. El Cisne intentó incorporarse con lentitud para no despertarlo y así poder ir a hablar con sus dos amigos que estaban parados en la puerta con cara de no entender nada de lo que ocurría.

Una vez afuera del cuarto, el Cisne les contó todo, acongojado de que sus terribles sospechas hubieran sido reales. El Pegasus no podía creerlo. En realidad sí podía, no quería, que era distinto. El Dragón, por su parte, se esperaba algo así y mentalmente se reprochaba no haber hecho algo por su amigo cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ya era tarde, el daño había sido causado y ellos no pudieron evitarlo. Sin embargo era obvio que en ese momento Shun necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

—No... No lo puedo creer —repetía una y otra vez un incrédulo Seiya mientras se tapaba la boca, aunque sabía que su amigo le decía la verdad.  
—Todo por mi culpa —se reprochó Shiryu.  
—No digas eso, Shiryu. No tienes la culpa de nada. En todo caso Ikki la tiene —dijo el Pegasus en son de consuelo barato.  
—No entienden. Yo… yo lo sabía. Y sin embargo... ¡no hice nada, absolutamente nada! —explicó el Dragón muy angustiado.  
—¿Cómo que sabías? —Hyoga no comprendía del todo y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.  
—Yo... los vi, pero Shun me dijo… me pidió que no dijera nada.  
—¿Tú sabías y no dijiste nada porque Shun te lo pidió? —preguntó el Cisne entre consternado e indignado.  
—Me dijo que él quería todo eso. Me dio a entender… me demostró que estaba completamente de acuerdo con todo. Y que por temor a que los echaran de la Orden, me pidió por favor que no contara nada.  
—Claro, Hyoga —Seiya trató de defenderlo—, si Shiryu hubiera visto algo raro, es obvio que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados —argumentó. El Cisne lo comprendía y se calmó un poco, sin embargo todavía seguía nervioso y afligido por todo lo ocurrido.  
—Igual, tuve que haber hecho algo, pero Shun... —El pelilargo no se lo perdonaba ni nunca se lo iba a perdonar.  
—Es evidente que oculta todo por su hermano —reflexionó el Cisne—. Es tan bueno que ni siquiera... ¡maldición! ¿Y ahora que haremos?  
—Por supuesto... estar al lado de Shun —dijo Seiya.  
—Todo esto es muy difícil, primero veremos cómo está Shun —Shiryu dio la vuelta para entrar al cuarto de Shun, quien se encontraba despierto y mirando por la ventana.  
—Shun, despertaste —exclamó el Pegasus nervioso por el percance de no saber cómo actuar en una situación como esa.

Se notaba un ambiente extraño, de desconsuelo. Los cuatro ahí, en esa terrible y angustiante encrucijada. Shun agachó la vista en señal de vergüenza a lo que Hyoga se lo reprochó con afecto.

—Shun... no tienes de qué avergonzarte.  
—Por favor... no cuenten nada —suplicó avergonzado—. No quiero que lo echen... que nos echen de la Orden.  
—Al diablo la Orden, Shun —dijo Shiryu para sorpresa de todos—. Aquí lo que importa eres tú.  
—¿Y mi hermano? —preguntó balbuceando— ¿Dónde está?  
—El muy cobarde y desgraciado huyó. —El Cisne había sido muy duro, por lo que Shun comenzó a llorar. Dándose cuenta de su traspiés, Hyoga se acercó a él para abrazarlo, tanto Shiryu como Seiya se situaron a su lado.  
—Shun, no dejaremos que Ikki vuelva a hacerte daño, ¿sabes? —Seiya trataba de consolarlo. Para sorpresa de todos Shun habló tratando de barrer con esa idea que tanto lo atormentaba.  
—No digan eso. Mi hermano me quiere. Él no me hace daño, como ustedes insisten... —reclamó y el Cisne por poco más explota al escuchar semejantes palabras.  
—¡Basta, Shun! ¡Deja de defenderlo! —exclamó. Andrómeda rompió en llanto de nuevo por lo que el Cisne guardó silencio. El Dragón intento seguir el hilo, pero con más tacto.  
—Sabemos...  
—¡No entienden! Yo quiero. No me obliga —interrumpió Shun tratando de convencerlos, sin embargo el pelilargo no desistió en su idea y siguió hablando.  
—Shun, sabemos que no quieres. Que prefieres hacer de cuenta que sí, para que no te duela. Yo...—Le costaba a Shiryu hablar de aquello— Yo pude verlo en tus ojos, aquel día, ¿recuerdas? Cuando los vi... Pude ver en tus ojos que realmente no querías hacer lo que estabas haciendo. Sin embargo, al igual que tú, hice de cuenta, me engañé a mí mismo, diciéndome que sí...  
—No. No es cierto —dijo Shun sollozando—. No entienden. No es cierto, yo quiero, yo quiero... Yo... —repetía una y otra vez mientras se balanceaba entre los brazos de Hyoga para buscar huir.  
—Shun, yo lo vi hoy también. —Al igual que el Dragón, el Cisne trataba de convencerlo—. No puedes negarlo. Hoy él... —Le costaba decirlo.  
—No…  
—Hoy Ikki te estaba violando.  
—¡No! —exclamó Shun llorando como si las palabras fueran balas que le hacían daño—. Yo quería...  
—No, Shun, no querías. Estabas llorando cuando te encontré. —Ahora el que lloraba era él, contagiado por ese sentimiento, por esa angustia.  
—Shun, sé que esto es difícil, pero... necesitamos saber... —Seiya no sabía cómo preguntarlo— ¿Hace mucho que pasa esto?  
—¿Desde cuándo Ikki se comporta así contigo? —Ayudando a su amigo, Shiryu también se sumó al repertorio de preguntas incómodas.  
—Hace... un tiempo —susurró con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.  
—Bien —suspiró Shiryu conforme con la respuesta. Shun estaba cooperando—. Ahora, dime... ¿solamente… te tocó o…? —Tosió con nerviosismo  
—¿Solamente te toco o llegó a penetrarte? —Hyoga había juntado coraje para hacer esa pregunta que a Shiryu tanto le costaba.  
—Shun —el Pegasus lo llamó reiteradas veces por su nombre— contesta, es importante saber. ¿Tu hermano tuvo relaciones sexuales contigo?

Hyoga no quería hablar, toda esa situación lo enojaba mucho, imaginar lo que había ocurrido en ese cuarto le revolvía el estómago, sin embargo habló tratando de contener la ira.

—Hoy lo evité, pero vaya uno a saber si antes lo logró.  
—Shun, contesta, por favor —rogó el Dragón—. No nos enojaremos contigo ni con tu hermano.  
—¿No se enojarán? —balbuceó sollozando— ¿No se enojarán con mi hermano? —preguntó intranquilo.  
—No, Shun —le contestó Seiya con una sonrisa.  
—Bueno... pues, hubo ocasiones en que... sí. —Hundió la cabeza en el pecho del Cisne, quien de la furia lo apretó con fuerza contra él, como si así evitara el daño causado a la vez que descargaba un poco su propio disgusto.

Shiryu levantó la cabeza y comenzó a meditar la gravedad del asunto. No sabía si saber lo que quería preguntar servía de algo, porque al fin y al cabo una violación era una vejación sin comparación cualquiera fuera la circunstancia, pero necesitaba saber cuánto era el daño causado.

—Shun... ¿eras virgen antes de eso? —susurró el Dragón y el Pegasus se le quedó mirando, incrédulo por lo que preguntaba y que juzgaba que era una irrelevancia. Shiryu también lo seguía pensando, pero era la empatía lo que le había llevado a cuestionarlo.

Shun afirmó con un simple _sí_. Comenzó a recordar y tratando de guardar la calma les relató a los tres cómo había comenzado todo, hasta el día presente.


	2. Recuerdos

—¡ _Shun! ¡¿Qué significa esto_?!

El día que Shun consideraba como el del comienzo de su calvario, Ikki se había enojado muy feo con él por algo que había encontrado en su cajón personal.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó Shun entrando al cuarto a la vez que le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos— Nada. —contestó con incomodidad.  
—¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Shun! ¡Contéstame con la verdad! ¡¿Qué hay entre el ganso y tú?!  
—Nada, hermano. Son solo poemas... escritos. Cosas que pienso y que siento. —Andrómeda se ponía cada vez más nervioso, parado en medio del cuarto los músculos no le respondían.  
—¡Sé sincero, mocoso! ¡¿Esto es lo que sientes por Hyoga?! —exclamó señalando el cuaderno— ¡Es muy claro! ¡Su nombre aparece!  
—Hermano, no pasa nada entre nosotros. Por favor. No te enojes.  
—¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje si encuentro semejantes cosas!  
—Eso porque revisas mis cajones —respondió con enojo. A pesar de tener toda la razón, el Phoenix no pensaba quedarse callado y dándole una sonora cachetada se lo recriminó.  
—Soy tu hermano mayor, que te quede claro. Y debo estar al tanto de todo. Eres una criatura para pensar así. —Eso no era cierto, pero el Phoenix así lo veía— ¡¿Cómo... puedes escribir semejantes aberraciones?!

Recién ahí Shun cayó en la cuenta. Lo primero que había escrito sobre su amor imposible eran sentimientos y sensaciones referido a eso, pero con el tiempo esos escritos se volvieron cada vez más osados, dando lugar a la pasión. Se avergonzó e intentó comprender la indignación de su hermano mayor. Por lo que se quedó callado, además esa cachetada, si bien no le había dolido físicamente, en el plano sentimental sí y mucho. El hermano mayor se retiró muy consternado dejando a Shun llorando solo en su cuarto.

Luego de meditarlo, Ikki se dio cuenta que lo mejor era hablarlo, pues sabía de las intenciones de Hyoga, que Shun no parecía percibir. Y si algo llegaría a pasar entre ellos... lo mejor era evitarlo.

Andrómeda se encontraba llorando en su cuarto, no había querido verse obligado a confesarle a su hermano de esa forma sus gustos. Había pensado mil formas para decírselo o para hacerle entender, pero jamás imaginó que sería así. Tal vez era lo mejor. Se secó las lágrimas cuando escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta.

—Adelante.  
—¿Shun? —Llamó Ikki con voz firme.  
—H-Hermano... —Temía la reacción de él.  
—Quiero hablarte —le dijo sin cambiar el tono duro y se sentó a su lado. Andrómeda se incorporó esperando a que hablara—. Shun... seré claro…  
—Dime… —instó Shun, pero antes de seguir hablando el Phoenix calló para preguntar  
—¿Desde... cuando sientes esto por él? —Necesitaba saber desde hacía cuanto había perdido a su inocente hermanito. Shun se sintió muy nervioso, pero tal vez lo mejor era hablar del tema para aclarar todo de una buena vez. No quería involucrar a Hyoga en todo ese embrollo.  
—No lo sé —respondió avergonzado— creo... me da la sensación... que desde siempre.  
—Entonces... ¿te gustan los hombres? —inquirió con dureza. ¿Cómo podía ser que jamás hubiera visto esa inclinación en Shun? Andrómeda se sintió un poco amenazado con la pregunta, aun así la respondió.  
—No me gustan los hombres, me gusta Hyoga. Nunca me había fijado en otro. Nunca me pregunté sobre mis gustos.  
—¿Qué es lo que buscas en verdad? —Ikki necesitaba saber. No podía comprender y necesitaba hacerlo. ¿En qué había fallado? Se preguntaba.  
—Hermano, no entiendo qué quieres saber —Shun temió decirlo, tal vez su hermano se enojaría por su atrevimiento.  
—Necesito saber... ¿lo amas? —El Phoenix se había cruzado de brazos esperando la terrible respuesta.  
—Pues... sí —contestó con timidez, quizás si su hermano supiera de sus sentimientos entendería, comprendería que lo amaba y entonces tal vez así no se enojaría tanto y lo aceptaría un poco mejor.

Sin embargo al Phoenix eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Esa respuesta era a lo que tanto le temía. Porque entonces si lo amaba eso quería decir que dejaba de ocupar un lugar en el corazón de su hermano. ¡Cómo podía ser que ese tipo le quitara a su hermano! ¡Un hombre! Y encima el ser más despreciable que existía en la tierra. Así lo veía Ikki en ese momento.

La reacción de su hermano asustó bastante a Shun, no esperaba que le hablara de esa farma, jamás había escuchado a l Phoenix de esa manera, estaba enloquecido.

—¡Lo que quiere ese hijo de puta es enterrar la verga! ¡Eso es lo que quiere y tú le vas a dar el gusto! ¡¿Verdad?!

Cualquiera que escucharía semejantes palabras no lo creería. No de Ikki y menos dedicadas a su hermanito. Sin embargo el Phoenix no lo podía creer y menos lo iba a permitir.

—¡H-Hermano! ¡No! ¡No es así! —Shun se cubrío la cara, por un momento le tuvo un terror a su hermano, uno jamás experimentado.  
—¡Mocoso, y te piensa que lo voy a permitir! —Se había puesto de pie para gritarle en la cara.  
—Hermano, no... —Andrómeda sentía ganas de llorar— No es así.  
—¡Ah, pero por lo visto tú también quieres lo mismo! —dijo con ironía— ¡Por lo que leí…! Tienes ganas de que lo haga —finalizó susurrándole en el oído esas últimas palabras mientras le tironeaba con fuerza de un verde mechón. En ese punto Shun comenzó a sollozar. Nunca Ikki se había comportado así con él, no creyó que llegaría a enojarse tanto.  
—Hermano, no te enojes... por favor —suplicó Andrómeda presa del terror ante la idea de que su único familiar lo rechazara como tal.  
—No me digas "hermano" —respondió el Phoenix con frialdad al descubrir ese temor en Shun, quien ya no podía detener el llanto.  
—Yo… lo siento. Ikki, no te enojes... No, por favor.  
—Si no quieres que me enoje... quítate esa idea absurda de la cabeza. —Maldición, ¿desde cuándo Shun había dejado de ser su dulce, inocente y tierno hermanito? Dulce y tierno lo seguía siendo, pero después de leer ese cuaderno comprobaba que la inocencia la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo— ¿Entendiste? Olvídate de todo, olvídate de Hyoga y no me enojaré.  
—E-Está bien —contestó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

Pero Ikki no estaba satisfecho. Se retiró del cuarto de su hermano para encerrarse en el suyo y meditar acerca de todo lo ocurrido. No estaba tranquilo. Debía darle una lección a Shun. ¿Cómo podía cambiarlo por Hyoga? ¿Cómo, a él que era su único familiar vivo, su sangre, su hermano, quien siempre estuvo a su lado? Pensaba el Phoenoix. ¿Cómo a él podía abandonarlo así? Tenía tanto medio de perderlo. Si Shun se iba con el Cisne, si lo cambiaba, si cambiaba su amor por el de él, sin dudas se suicidaría, pues no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Ni tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Shun todavía era una criatura en el fondo, nada sabía del amor; ¿cómo podía hablar de amor un niño como él? De seguro eso no era amor, creía Ikki, equivocándose.

No dejaría que se lo llevaran. No otra vez. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de él. Además, ¿quién era Hyoga? No lo conocía lo suficiente, en realidad no conocía las intenciones de este.

Eran las tres de la mañana y el Phoenix pensaba todo eso mientras daba vueltas en la cama. Las sábanas hechas un nudo al costado. Decidió levantarse, no sabía si a Shun le había quedado bien en claro su advertencia. Debía asegurarse.

Se acercó al cuarto de su hermano vestido solo con una camiseta blanca y un bóxer negro. Llegó a la puerta y no llamó, entro directamente. Shun dormía muy profundamente de costado, dándole la espalda. Se acercó a la cama y destapó a su hermanito quien solo dormía con ropa interior. Inevitablemente Andrómeda despertó al sentir la invasión.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó dormido, pero enseguida una mano grande le tapó la boca.  
—Shhh... vine a ver si te había quedado bien en claro que tú eres mío. Tu eres mi hermanito —susurró. Shun no entendía nada, o en realidad sí entendía; no quería, que era muy distinto. Comenzó a llorar a la vez que forcejeaba con su hermano. Era absurdo. Ikki reparó en la reacción y detuvo el forcejeo tomándolo entre sus brazos—. Vamos, Shun... no llores. Tú me quieres, ¿verdad?  
—Hermano... —dijo sollozando.  
—¿Me quieres? Por lo que veo no —dijo entristecido.  
—P-Por supuesto que te quiero.  
—Yo también te quiero. Eres lo que más amo en la Tierra. Eres mi hermanito. —Mientras hablaba deslizaba la mano con lentitud hacia el trasero de Shun.  
—Hermano...  
—Shhh... tranquilo. Como te quiero te lo voy a demostrar. Voy a dejar mi huella en ti, para que te quede claro que eres mío, mi dulce Shun.

El Phoenix se desprendió de la única ropa que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto el miembro hinchado que se erguía amenazante. Andrómeda temió lo peor y cerró los ojos.

—No, Shun... quiero que veas. Abre los ojos. Mira... —instó, pero Shun no quería hacer caso, todavía no podía reaccionar aunque no quería contradecir otra vez a su hermano mayor.

Al ver que Shun no le hacía caso, se acercó a él y le quitó con violencia la ropa interior. Lo dio vuelta en la cama para que le diera la espalda y así poder acariciarle los glúteos. Shun sollozaba, sin duda no quería eso, pero...

Ver a su hermanito llorar boca abajo le produjo al Phoenix un dolor, una punzada, en el pecho que lo destrozaba. Lo giró para mirarlo de frente y lo rodeó con sus potentes brazos, para luego introducir furtivamente la lengua en la boca de Andrómeda.

—¡Hermano, no! —exclamó nervioso sintiendo esa lengua dentro de su boca y tratando de desprenderse de ese beso violento.  
—¡¿Me quieres sí o no?! ¡Responde! —Le exigió sacudiéndolo.  
—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —respondía una y otra vez temblando.  
—Sabes que creo… que quieres a ese ruso. —En la mirada de Ikki había un brillo extraño, una furia inexplicable— ¡Te mueres de ganas! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡De que te rompa el culo! ¡Yo te voy a enseñar a no jugar con fuego! Vas a experimentar el dolor que se siente cuando dos hombres follan —dicho eso se colocó encima de él para tener total dominio de su cuerpo, en especial de las manos que se movían impotentes por evitar lo que parecía ser inevitable.  
—¡Hermano!  
—¡No llores, no llores! —gritaba descontrolado— ¡Si me quieres no llores! —suplicó, ya que nada podía hacerle si lloraba.

Shun hizo caso y se calló. Con sumisión detuvo ese insistente forcejeo. Ikki ubicó el miembro en la entrada y una vez bien posicionado comenzó a empujar con mucha insensibilidad. Andrómeda gemía a causa del dolor. Y eso era lo que el Phoenix quería, darle una lección a su hermano, que le doliera así aprendía. Ese era su castigo por haberse fijado en un hombre, y por intentar abandonarlo.

Shun sentía como el pene lo desgarraba. Un dolor inexplicable no solo físico, sino también en el alma. Quería gritar a causa de ese sufrimiento, pero se limitó a no concentrarse demasiado en eso. Poco a poco el ardor dejaba de sentirse, casi todo dolor. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado a aquello.

Una vez adentro, el Phoenix lo tomó del cuello para abrazarlo. El dolor había sido suficiente castigo, no quería lastimarlo más. Comenzó a llenarle de besos para ver si así podía reaccionar un poco, ya que estaba como adormecido, pero nada... Ikki tenía el miembro duro y allí se sentía muy caliente y apretado. Era la gloria. Comenzó a moverse gozando de esa virginidad, profanando una y otra vez ese cuerpo celestial con cada embestida que daba. Estocadas firmes y seguras. Pronto eyaculó en su interior bañando de semen la cavidad. Shun se asqueó y más dolor sintió cuando su hermano se quitó. Shun comenzó a llorar de nuevo todo el llanto contenido.

—Shun, te quiero. Vamos, hermanito… no llores. Esto lo hago por el cariño que te tengo. Para que veas que fuerte es mi amor... el amor de hermano. —No sabía qué estupidez decir para convencerlo.  
—S-Sí... lo entiendo, hermano —respondió queriendo con todo su corazón creer en lo que le decía.  
—Por eso… no digas nada, pues si se llegan a enterar... Nos echarían de la Orden. ¿Entiendes eso? Los demás no lo entenderían, no... No entenderían que yo lo hago por ti. Par evitar que otros te hagan daño con palabras vacías —aseguró con firmeza. Shun no comprendió bien a lo que se refería su hermano con lo último, aun así se quedó en sus brazos, buscando protección en la persona que lo había violado. El Phoenix siguió hablando, ajeno a ese sufrimiento—. No solo eso... A mí me matarían. Tú no quieres que muera ¿verdad, Shun? —Sus palabras eran persuasivas.

—¡No! —exclamó asustado por esa idea—. No te preocupes, hermano. No lo entenderían… sé que lo haces por mí. Gracias —murmuró esperando a que su hermano le perdonara todo. Tal vez con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad, eso esperaba Shun.

Pero con el tiempo Ikki le seguía reafirmando su _amor de hermano_ , cada vez más seguido. Fue por eso, por un descuido, que Seiya acabó viendo como acariciaba la entrepierna de Shun, buscándole una erección; había querido devolverle el favor permitiéndole que descargara con él. ¡Qué nervioso se puso al ver al Pegasus parado con cara de no entender nada! Sin embargo peor había sido con Shiryu quien los sorprendió en la biblioteca, ni hablar de Hyoga.

—Vamos, Shun... mételo en la boca —pedía Ikki con el miembro fuera del pantalón. Shun se resistía, no le gustaba aquello— No me desobedezcas —reprendió y como Andrómeda nada hacía, lo obligó a arrodillarse. Sentado en el diván lo tomó de los mechones para conseguir de una buena vez que se lo tragara.  
—Pero, Ikki…  
—Shun... no me hagas enojar —amenazó, estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Desbordado de excitación le metió el pene en la boca con tanta violencia que se causó dolor a él mismo. La eyaculación fue inminente. Nada pudo hacer Shun frente a la fuerza empleada en las manos de Ikki, se tuvo que tragar todo. El líquido caliente le recorría la garganta asqueándolo. El Phoenix cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de aquel glorioso momento, cuando al abrirlo descubrió a Shiryu parado en la puerta. El resto... era historia.

Con Hyoga había pasado algo similar, nada más que Ikki se había enojado con Shun porque pensó que este había estado con el Cisne. Locuras del Phoenix. Todos en la mansión estaban muy curiosos, en especial el rubio quien era muy insistente con ese tema de la depresión de Andrómeda. A tal punto que el Phoenix terminó recelando la posibilidad de que su hermano le hubiera dicho algo o hubiera tenido algún tipo de acercamiento; cuando le había dejado bien en claro miles de veces que más que un "hola" o un "buen día" no podía dedicarle, no quería verlo hablando con él.

Había ido al cuarto de su hermano para reclamar explicaciones, pero Shun insistía en que no había entablado amistad con el Cisne. Aun así Ikki no le creyó y pensó que lo mejor era aclararle como eran su situación… otra vez. Y justo en ese momento tenía que aparecer él, Hyoga.

Recién ahí comprendió el Phoenix que tan grande era el amor del Cisne, con cada golpe dado con bronca. En cada uno de ellos había podido ver el cariño que le tenía a Shun y lo capacitado que estaba para defenderlo si algo malo le llegase a pasar.

Aquellos puños le demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Por eso los recibió, uno a uno. Tratando de así de enmendar su error. De todos modos no pudo evitar irse del lugar enojado, pero no con ellos, sino consigo mismo y la situación. Tal vez un poco con el Cines por haberle arrebatado a su hermano, y con Shun por haberse atrevido a abandonarlo de aquella forma tan cruel. Primero Esmeralda, ¿ahora Shun? ¿Por quién viviría?


	3. Verdades

El Cisne no podía quedarse escuchando un segundo más el relato de Shun. Se soltó de Andrómeda permitiendo a Shiryu ocupar el lugar; necesitaba caminar, despejarse, si seguía allí se volvería loco.

Caminó sin rumbo, tratando de no pensar en nada, por los alrededores de la mansión. Decidió volver al ver que ya era de noche y que por lo tanto había estado muchas horas afuera. Al ingresar por la puerta principal y dirigirse a la cocina vio a Seiya preparando una infusión caliente.

—¿Cómo está Shun?  
—Mejor. Está con Shiryu. Ahora le llevaré este té. ¿Quieres alcanzárselo tú? —preguntó el Pegasus adivinando las ganas de su amigo por estar con Shun. El Cisne asintió y tomó entre las manos la bebida caliente, pero por la puerta vaivén apareció el Dragón deteniendo sus pasos.  
—Ya se quedó dormido. Espero que cuando despierte se sienta mejor. No ha parado de llorar —explicó a la vez que se desplomaba, cansado y abatido, en una de las sillas.

El Cisne dejó el té sobre la mesada de la cocina, recién en ese momento reparó en la hora; pasada la medianoche. ¿Ikki donde estaría? ¡A quién diablos le importaba! Sin embargo, como invocado por sus pensamientos, hizo acto de aparición.

Los tres escucharon con claridad el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y supieron que se trataba del Phoenix. A pesar de ello, ninguno hizo intento de acercársele, era como que temían. No a él, sino a la posible reacción de ellos mismos. Porque era Ikki, un hermano, aun si lo que había hecho lo hacía merecedor de una paliza.

Mientras ellos se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, el Phoenix subía las escaleras. El Cisne reaccionó y pensó en Shun; no quería que el Phoenix intentara tener algún tipo de diálogo. Sentía que eso sería muy traumático para Shun.

El pelilargo comprendió que lo mejor sería seguirlos para evitar una posible pelea. El Pegasus lo imitó por los mismos motivos. Si aquellos dos peleaban sería peor para Shun. Los tres estaban detrás del Phoenix y no sabían que decirle ni cómo reaccionar. Sin embargo el Cisne no se hizo rogar demasiado.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, te das el lujo de aparecer! —Ninguno de los otros dos intervino en el arrebato. Ikki, con voz muy apagada le contestó.  
—Solo vine por mis cosas.  
—Mejor que sea así. Vete cuanto antes —pidió Seiya conteniendo sus puños.  
—Esperen. —Shiryu sentía que las cosas no podían quedar así—. Es evidente que te irás de aquí cuanto antes, pero esto no puede quedar así. Algo hay que hacer por Shun. O ¿qué, Ikki? ¿No te importa Shun? —Él también estaba enfadado. En ese momento, antes de que el Phoenix pudiera argumentar algo o diera al menos un paso, se escuchó la voz de Shun.  
—Hermano... —balbuceó nervioso y acongojado— ¿Te... irás? —cuestionó apesadumbrado.  
—No es para menos —le contestó—. No puedo quedarme. Te dije, Shun... que no lo entenderían. Ahora es tarde —finalizó a la vez que iba en busca de un bolso para cargar sus pertenencias y largarse de allí cuanto antes.  
—Pero volverás… ¿no, Ikki? —Andrómeda lo siguió intentando contener las lágrimas, porque a pesar de todo era su hermano.  
—No. —Y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, ignorando por completo a los otros tres que los seguían muy de cerca—. Adiós —dijo ya de espaldas y bajó por las escaleras.

Shun se sentía muy mareado. Se tambaleó, pero el Cisne llegó justo a tiempo para evitar la caída. Ahora, el desmayo de Shun era la nueva preocupación. De esa manera pudieron olvidarse de Ikki.

La noche sería larga. Muy larga. Por eso el Pegasus preparo suficiente café. Ninguno hablaba en la sala, cada uno trataba de encontrarle una salida a todo ese embrollo.

—Es evidente que va a necesitar un psicólogo. —La voz del Dragón se hizo escuchar en el silencio de la noche. Reflexionaba consigo mismo.  
—Ikki también lo necesita —opinó Seiya dándole un sorbo al décimo café que tomaba.

El Cisne no podía ni quería hablar. Solo quería estar al lado de Andrómeda, solo quería que este estuviera bien. Ya eran las tres de la mañana. Y se escuchó bajar a alguien por las escaleras. Los tres se incorporaron de los sillones, dejando el café de lado.

—Mi hermano se fue —dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.  
—Sí. Ya... no te va a hacer más daño. —El Pegasus intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero sorpresivamente Shun sonrió con ironía haciendo una mueca de desprecio.  
—¿C-Cómo estás? —preguntó Hyoga alarmado por el cambio en Shun. No le sorprendió que le respondiera enojado.  
—¿Cómo quieres que esté? Si por la culpa de ustedes mi hermano se fue. —Los tres se quedaron sin argumento frente a semejante acusación.  
—Shun... —Trató de hablar el pelilargo— Es entendible que te sientas mal o enojado, pero...  
—¡No entienden! ¡Lo que hicieron... nunca se los voy a perdonar! —Andrómeda estaba furioso como nunca antes lo habían visto.  
—¡¿Cómo puedes decirnos eso?! ¡Ikki te hacía daño! —exclamó el Cisne sorprendido y hasta un poco enojado.  
—¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad! —Se sentó en las escaleras y hundió la cara entre las piernas encogidas, de nuevo volvía a sentirse mareado. Demasiadas emociones en un día.  
—Shun, no puedes ser tan ciego. —Seiya quería hacerle entender.  
—¡Mi hermano me quería! —Comenzó a llorar desconsolado.  
—Por supuesto. Y todavía te quiere —argumentó Shiryu tratando de ser empático, de entender su confusa situación.  
—¡Ya no! ¡Y todo por ustedes! ¡Mi hermano no va a volver nunca más!  
—¡Shun! ¡No puedes negar que él te hacía daño! ¡No seas necio! —El Cisne no podía creerlo.  
—D-Déjenme solo. Quiero estar solo... —pidió Andrómeda entre sollozos, mientras se ponía de pie para irse a su cuarto.

Seiya se desplomó en un sillón, aun sobrecogido. No entendía que para Shun todo era muy confuso y difícil de asimilar. El Cisne, a pesar del pedido de su amigo, lo siguió hasta la habitación, pero Shun fue más rápido y le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Así que sin más opciones, se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra ella, para quedarse dormido lo poco que quedaba de la noche.

Shiryu, a diferencia del Pegasus que roncaba en el sillón, no podía dormir. Había entendido con malestar que el único que podía ayudar a Shun era su propio hermano, la misma persona que lo había lastimado. Se levantó dispuesto a encontrarlo en donde fuera que estuviera.

A pesar de ese temor inicial de que Ikki hubiera tomado una drástica decisión irreparable, por fortuna no fue difícil hallaro. Se encontraba relativamente cerca de la mansión. Estaba sentado en el muelle mirando la nada con el bolso a cuestas. Guiándose por el cosmos logró dar con él, quien al verlo se paró para huir con prisa del lugar.

—Espera, Ikki... vengo a hablar —dijo el Dragón tomándolo del hombro.  
—No hace falta que me digas la clase de basura que soy. —El Phoenix dio la media vuelta con lentitud.  
—Ya que lo tienes muy en claro, ahora escúchame. —A pesar de su característica templanza estaba muy irritado—. ¿Te importa Shun?  
—Claro que me importa —exclamó escondiendo la mirada, tal vez por vergüenza.  
—Entonces has algo. Porque en cualquier momento va a cometer alguna locura —lo increpó con un dedo, golpeándolo en el pecho—. Más vale que hagas algo para evitarlo.  
—¿Yo? —dijo indignado— ¿Yo voy a ser la persona que lo ayude? ¡ _Ja_! No me hagas reír, Shiryu. Si aparezco le haré más daño.  
—Estas muy equivocado, Ikki... Shun te necesita. Sorprendentemente te necesita. Muy a nuestro pesar.  
—Que lo ayude Hyoga. De seguro que él se muere de ganas de hacerlo.

Parecía que intentaba desligarse del tema. Sin embargo Ikki era muy consciente de que si había una persona en el mundo que podía ayudarlo ese era Hyoga. Ya suficiente daño había hecho como para seguir lastimándolo más con su presencia. En un intento por convencerlo, Shiryu dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente para evitar su partida.

—Por lo visto... Shun no te interesa. —Consiguió lo que prendía, porque Ikki dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo con un dedo, a la vez que le gritaba en la cara.  
—No vuelvas a decir algo así —gruñó entre diente, pero se calmó de un segundo al otro reflexionando—, aunque suene muy hipócrita de mi parte. No vuelvas a decir eso.  
—Entonces... ¿vendrás?  
—No.  
—Ikki... nosotros no lo podemos ayudar. No quiere que nos acerquemos a él. Nos echa la culpa de tu partida, por no decir _huida_. Si no haces algo tú, nosotros no podremos evitar nada —concluyó el Dragón tratando de hacerle entender a que si no intentaba ayudar Shun este podría intentar suicidarse. Ese era el mayor temor de todos.  
—Lo siento, Shiryu. Créeme... —se sinceró el Phoenix— quisiera poder enmendar todo el daño que hice, pero no puedo. No puedo ir y mirarlo a los ojos. —Se sentó en una pequeña columna de material que hacía de barandilla en el muelle.  
—Aún estás a tiempo. Él necesita que le hables. ¡No sé! Que le digas algo, Ikki. —El pelilargo se arrodillo frente a él.  
—No... No puedo. —Contra todo intento, comenzó a llorar. No quería hacerlo por orgullo, pero cuanto más buscaba evitarlo menos lo conseguía.  
—Ikki... necesita ayuda. Tú también la necesitas. Ambos. Todos —exclamó pues él también creía necesitar terapia para poder superar aquello.  
—No. No necesito ayuda. —No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que sí, necesitaba ayuda.  
—Ikki... sé que es difícil esto para ti también. —Shiryu recién reconocía que Ikki también era una víctima de todo eso—. No entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Ni creo que lo vaya a entender algún día, pero…  
—N-No quería... No quería, tenía miedo de perderlo. —Por fin podía controlar las lágrimas.  
—Ikki, ¿te vas a dejar ayudar? Por favor. Aunque sea hazlo por Shun —suplicó de una manera desgarrado y el Phoenix solo asintió, comprendiendo que la única forma de ayudar a su hermano era ayudándose primero a sí mismo, porque si él estaba mal ¿cómo haría para ayudarlo?  
—Vamos —dijo levantándose y secándose las mejillas, aun con la vista baja pues era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarle a su amigo todo su dolor, a pesar de ser bastante notorio—. Volvamos a la mansión que quiero saber cómo está Shun.

El Dragón sonrió satisfecho, pudiendo observar por primera vez el aspecto desaliñado y demacrado de su antiguo camarada. Caminaron lento y en un silencio incómodo. Al llegar al portón, se dirigieron directamente a la enorme puerta de la mansión. El Phoenix no tenía miedo, pero una extraña sensación lo invadió de golpe. Tal vez sí era temor. Terror al posible y lógico rechazo de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —Al verlo en la casa, el Cisne sintió que le hervía la sangre.  
—Tranquilo, Hyoga. Viene a hablar con Shun. —Shiryu trató de apaciguarlo.

Ikki se sentía ajeno en ese lugar, por lo que cada paso que daba lo hacía con vacilación. Al verlo y al recordar todo el calvario del día anterior, Seiya reaccionó de una buena vez, a fin de cuentas era el Pegasus y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aprovechó la ausencia de Shun en la sala para darle un golpe directo a la boca del estómago, obligándolo al Phoenix a encorvarse por la falta de aire. Se sentía tan merecedor del golpe que con gusto se hubiera quedado allí, en compañía del Cisne y del Pegasus, para seguir recibiendo una paliza que, sabía, se la tenían todos guardada.

Sin embargo su hermano estaba primero, por lo que, acompañado de Shiryu, llegó a su cuarto. Los otros dos lo seguían muy de cerca, pese a opinar también igual que el Dragón. El único que podía evitar una posible catástrofe era Ikki.

—¿H-Hermanito? —llamó con duda, el Phoenix no sabía cómo comenzar el diálogo con él. Andrómeda se encontraba recostado en su cama de espalda a la puerta y de frente a la ventana.

Shiryu se retiró del cuarto, obligando a los otros dos para que hicieran lo mismo, por supuesto la puerta quedo abierta, para así poder estar atentos y escuchar la conversación de los hermanos.

—Hermano —pronuncio Shun al escuchar su voz. Se incorporó con rapidez dejando en claro que no estaba durmiendo.  
—Shun, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó todavía de pie en medio del cuarto.  
—Ven. Siéntate —le indicó haciéndole un lugar en la cama.  
—Yo... perdóname, hermano —dijo el Phoenix. Aquellas simples palabras las había soltado con toda sinceridad.  
—Ikki... no tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Tenías razón, no lo entenderían, pero no te preocupes, nos iremos lejos de ellos, los dos solos a un lugar apartado. —Shun sonreía abiertamente, mientras una solitaria lágrima se escurría por su mejilla. Entonces Ikki lo comprendió. Entendió lo que su amigo Shiryu trataba de decirle. Su hermano necesitaba ayuda. Cuánto dolor le causaba escucharlo hablar así.  
—Shun, entiendes ¿no? Que lo que hice no estuvo bien.  
—No te preocupes, hermano —lo tranquilizó negando todo.  
—Hermanito, escúchame bien. Estuvo _muy_ mal lo que te hice.  
—Yo sé que tú me quieres y que no me harías daño. —Andrómeda seguía con su negación, no quería aceptarlo.

Frente a eso el Phoenix comenzó a llorar a la vez que atraía la cabeza de su hermano sobre su pecho. El Cisne hizo ademán de adentrarse al cuarto al espiar esa acción, pero el Dragón lo evitó sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

—Shun... Yo... Los chicos tratan de ayudarte... Seiya... Si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Seiya todo esto hubiera continuado. ¿Cuánto daño más podría haberte causado? —De nuevo el Phoenix se veía librando una batalla contra las lágrimas—. Shiryu y todos están preocupados. Tratan de ayudarte, pero no saben cómo. Déjalos ayudarte, muéstrales cómo.  
—No, hermano... No necesito a nadie más que a ti.  
—Hermanito, déjate ayudar, no menosprecies lo que Hyoga puede hacer por ti. Ese ganso me cae mal, pero después de mí es la persona que más te quiere en el mundo. Eso pude descubrir. De seguro haría cualquier cosa por verte bien —afirmó. El Cisne se guardó la sorpresa el escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto padecimiento.  
—¿Hyoga? ¿Hyoga es la persona que más me quiere después de ti? —Esas palabras se habían adentrado muy fuerte en su pecho.  
—Estoy preocupado. No quiero... que cometas una locura —confesó Ikki.  
—Si tú estás conmigo no lo haré —exclamó asustado por la inminente partida de su hermano mayor.  
—No, Shun... no puedo quedarme. —El Phoenix sabía que ya no era bienvenido en ese lugar, pero cuántas ganas tenía de quedarse junto a su hermano menor para, de alguna manera, reparar el daño—. No después de todo lo que te hice.  
—¡No me importa! ¡No me importa! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No quiero que ellos me ayuden, quiero que seas tú! —Shun se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de su hermano.  
—Yo no puedo ayudarte. No puede ayudarte nadie si sigues con negando lo que pasó. —El Phoenix trataba de hacerle entrar en razón, ya le asustaba el comportamiento de su hermano menor.  
—No te vayas. —Shun lloraba a más no poder en los brazos de Ikki.  
—¡Hermano, entiéndelo! —El Phoenix estaba muy nervioso, quería hacerle entender a toda costa.  
—¡No! —Sollozaba como una criatura.  
—¡Shun, por favor! ¡Tienes que entrar en razón! —Le gritó a la vez que, impotente, lo sacudía por los hombros— ¡No solo te agredí verbalmente! ¡No solo te obligué!  
—¡No! —Lloraba a la vez que tenía los ojos cerrados. Viendo el estado catatónico de su hermano, Ikki trató de medirse.

Fuera del cuarto, tanto Seiya como Hyoga intentaron de nuevo intervenir en medio de los gritos, pero el pelilargo lo evitó otra vez, haciéndoles entender que quizás esa era la única forma de ayudar a Andrómeda.

—¡Hermanito! ¡No solo abusé de ti y te obligué a realizar un montón de actos morbosos! —Quería que lo mirara a la cara mientras se lo decía, pero Shun solo se dedicaba a llorar, sin embargo, parecía que las palabras lograban un efecto en él. El Phoenix siguió adelante en su afán por hacerle entender—: ¡Te viole, Shun, por todos los dioses... entra en razón!  
—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —comenzó a repetir frenéticamente asustando a su hermano, sin embargo Ikki se sintió satisfecho al sentir como lo golpeaba en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Al fin había comprendido— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ikki?!

 _Por fin_...

El Phoenix continuó hablando.

—¿Entiendes que te agredí verbalmente, que te obligué y atormenté, que abusé de ti? —En vez de a Shun, parecía estar diciéndose todo eso a sí mismo, para asimilar su culpa, para aceptar su terrible error y enfrentarse a la realidad— ¿Comprendes… que te violé? No una, sino dos veces. —Todo había sido dicho.  
—Te odio —susurró Andrómeda derrotado.

Por algún extraño motivo aquellas palabras en vez de entristecerlo lo alegraron. Le habían otorgado una agradable sensación de paz, que tanto necesitaba. Como si su terrible falta hubiera sido pagada a medias. Se sentía merecedor, como mínimo, del odio de su hermano; pero aún faltaba mucho como para sentirse redimido o al menos bien consigo mismo. De hecho, creía, nunca llegaría ese día, en el que él mismo se perdonase.

—¿Shun? —Lo llamó desconsolado.  
—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
—No lo sé. —Trató de reflexionar para explicar lo inexplicable— Creo… me sentí abandonado. Tenía miedo de perderte. De que tu amor por Hyoga fuera más fuerte que el amor que me tenías.  
—Es un amor distinto.  
—Lo sé, pero tenía miedo de quedarme solo. De que me abandonaras. —Eso dicho por Ikki tampoco había pasado desapercibido para el Cisne. Una extraña sensación similar a la felicidad anidó en él.  
—Hermano... yo nunca haría eso. Por nada ni por nadie. —Shun dejó de llorar y levantó la mirada para enfrentar los ojos de su hermano.  
—Creo que… necesito ayuda —caviló avergonzado de reconocerlo en voz alta.  
—¿Y ahora? —preguntó entristecido.  
—Ahora me iré. Necesito estar solo. Recapacitar. —En realidad lo que más quería el Phoenix era quedarse junto a él, pero era obvio que los otros tres no se lo permitirían, sobre todo Saori cuando se enterase de semejante noticia—. Escúchame bien, hermanito...  
—¿Qué?  
—Dejarás que los chicos te ayuden —demandó como el hermano mayor que era—, necesitas algún tipo de ayuda médica. Verás que todo va a estar bien. —En realidad no creía mucho en los psicólogos y psiquiatras, pero también sabía que solos no podrían que todo eso. Shun aceptó de mala gana lo que su hermano le imponía y con profundo temor se lo preguntó.  
—¿Volverás?  
—Por supuesto —contestó luego de pensarlo unos segundos; sabía que no volvería nunca más a la mansión, pero no podía decírselo. No en ese estado—. Te quiero, hermanito. A pesar de no habértelo demostrado... te quiero con toda mi alma. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Perdonas todo el daño que te causé? —Necesitaba oír el perdón de su boca.  
—Sí, hermano... te perdono. —Se lo dijo, a pesar de creer innecesario decirlo pues era su querido hermano mayor, ¿cómo no iba a perdonarlo?

El Phoenix le dejó un dulce beso en la frente y sin decir nada más se levantó para retirarse del cuarto encontrándose en el camino con los otros tres. Dentro de él era una mezcla de arrepentimiento, temor y vergüenza.

—Listo. Mi hermano se dejará ayudar. Ya no tienen de qué preocuparse —finalizó camino a las escaleras, pero Shiryu lo detuvo.

—Ikki, espera. Tú también necesitas ayuda.  
—Ya lo sé. —Volteó para responder lo más tranquilo que le era posible—. En fin... Adiós.  
—Escapando no conseguirás ayuda —agregó el Pegasus con rapidez intentando persuadirlo.

Pues él también acababa de entender que Ikki también necesitaba ayuda y que solo no la conseguiría. Había aceptado el error y aunque no comprendía del todo su actitud, el Phoenix siempre había sido así de extremista, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su hermano. Para sorpresa de ambos, Hyoga también intentó convencerlo.

—Sinceramente Ikki... todavía me cuesta. Todavía me cuesta entenderte y perdonarte, pero si Shun ya lo hizo, pues... —Le costaba decirlo, pero era lo mejor para Andrómeda—. Yo también te perdono, aunque no me pidas el perdón. Shun te necesita. No puedes irte. Debes quedarte a su lado. Eres el único que puede ayudarlo. —No estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero sabía que de otra forma no se quedaría a recibir esa ayuda. Ikki parecía estar reflexionando, miraba el suelo, muy pensativo.  
—Solo me quedaré si... —Su orgullo le impedía formar palabras, ¡pero al diablo con el orgullo! Después de lo que había hecho el orgullo era lo que menos le importaba—solo si ustedes tres también me perdonan. —Perdió la mirada, con remordimiento y vergüenza.  
—Por supuesto, Ikki —espetó el pelilargo, que ya hacía tiempo le había perdonado—: Como dijo Hyoga, si Shun te perdonó... Además, sé que no lo hiciste queriendo realmente, algo tuvo que haber fallado en tu interior, por eso también queremos que dejes ayudarte.  
—Necesito que me lo digan. —Ikki se sentía agradecido por dentro, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Sin dudarlo Seiya lo dijo porque así lo sentía.  
—Por supuesto, Ikki. Me cuesta, pero igual te perdono, siempre y cuando los dos busquen ayuda. —Y reflexionando al respecto concluyó—: Todos... creo que yo también la necesito.  
—Ya te dije —dijo el Cisne con tono severo—, si Shun lo hizo yo también. Te perdono... con la única condición de que ayudes a Shun.  
—No hace falta que me lo digan; por supuesto que me quedaré a su lado para ayudarle, pero Hyoga… —murmuró Ikki seguro de lo que iba a decir— la persona que más lo puede ayudar, créeme... eres tú. Como ya habrás oído.  
—Sí. Lo escuché claramente. —Al terminar de decir eso, se vio solo con el Phoenix, ya que Shiryu y el Pegasus los habían abandonado para hacerle compañía a Shun.  
—Bueno —el Phoenix asintió con la cabeza—, sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decirlo, pero espero que no le hagas daño.  
—No te preocupes. No lo haré. —Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, el rencor sería difícil dejarlo de lado.  
—No sé cuáles son tus intenciones para con mi hermano o cuáles eran, pero espero que por tu bien no lo lastimes.  
—Mis intenciones, hasta hace un par de minutos, eran solo de amistad —confesó. Ikki se quedó sorprendido. Eso quería decir que el Cisne no sentía nada más que amistad por Shun. Al ver la expresión en el rostro del Phoenix, Hyoga se lo aclaró—. A decir verdad... nunca me puse a analizar lo que me pasaba, pero al escucharlos hablar me di cuenta de que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por Shun.  
—Entonces no lo amas. —Y adelantándose a cualquier explicación se lo advirtió—. Más te vale que no le hagas daño, porque él sí siente cosas por ti...  
—Tranquilo, Ikki. No le haría daño. Si te soy sincero, todo esto me toma por sorpresa, pero aun así quiero estar junto a Shun, ser su consuelo, abrazarlo... besarlo.  
—¡Bueno! —Lo calló, no necesitaba escuchar más. El Cisne pasó a su lado y bajó las escaleras, sin poder creer lo que había dicho, pero así lo sentía.  
—Quiero estar con Shun... —dijo a mitad de camino, volteó apenas para mirar a Ikki—, ahora no es momento para pensar en ello, pero solo sé que en verdad quiero estar a su lado, al menos como un amigo —Sin nada más por decir, Hyoga se marchó e Ikki se quedó en el lugar, atormentado con su remordimiento.

Andrómeda recibió la noticia muy alegre. Su hermano se quedaría con la condición de que buscaran ayuda para los dos. Por supuesto que Saori se enteró de todo, pero también comprendió y fue misericordiosa. Ella se encargó de buscar al mejor especialista; perdonando a Ikki, ocultó todo para evitar que lo echaran de la Orden. Todo quedaría entre ellos seis. Si querían seguir perteneciendo a la Orden, el secreto debía guardarse. No se consentían los amoríos entre Santos, menos del mismo sexo.

Los días pasaron y si bien al comienzo el ambiente era muy tenso, todo mejoró con el tiempo. Hyoga intentaba ayudar a su amigo, justamente desde ese mismo lugar. No quería presionarlo, pero la decisión la tomaría el tiempo.

Algún día dejaría de ser su amigo para pasar a ser otra cosa en su vida. Por supuesto que aceptado por Ikki cuando este pudiera comprender que el Cisne no era ninguna amenaza, que el lugar que él ocupaba en la vida de su hermanito nadie se lo quitaría, que Shun era lo suficientemente grande como para desplegar sus alas, que sabía defenderse bien en la vida, que ya no era un niño, pero por sobre todo, que él nunca dejaría de ser su hermano mayor.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)


End file.
